Diary of a Sixteen Year Old Doomsday Weapon
by Trivun
Summary: As a child, Carter found herself bearing the weight of a world before she'd even hit puberty. Now, as her life crumbles around her and Solomon Island succumbs to a deadly and mysterious force, she tries to maintain normality through the humble medium of the journal. The traditional kind, that is. The deep woods have enough webs of their own...
1. Chapter 1

**October 5th, 2013**

I never used to keep a diary before, so this is kind of new to me. I suppose it's mainly down to Ms Usher, she suggested that a record of all this crazy stuff would be useful if someone comes to help us. Maybe the guys from New York? They own the place after all, surely they'd want to find out what happened to everyone here?

There are three of us left in the building, everyone else either died or left. I don't know what happened to them. Maybe they got away, but looking outside I kind of doubt it. It's just me, Ms Usher, and Mr Montag now. I suppose I could have worse people to be stuck with, but the principal always scared me. It's not because he's a scary guy, he tries to be nice. I just don't think he's very good at it. Last time he tried to give the school a pep talk, I couldn't sleep all semester. Ms Usher keeps him in check, a little, but I can see things getting pretty awkward pretty quickly.

I should probably start at the beginning, I'm getting way too ahead of myself. My name's Carter. You don't need to know any more, Carter will do just fine. I never really liked the rest of my name anyway. This hell hole (almost literally) is Innsmouth Academy, and the place outside is a mess. That's not what it's called, but I reckon it'd be an apt renaming. And for lack of a better word, we study magic here.

I know, it sounds really corny and stupid. Like Hogwarts, right? That's pretty much what it is, except instead of learning charms and potions we learn how to fight wendigos and summon spirits and all kinds of crap like that. I wish I could say it was interesting, but for me, it's not so much. I never asked for any of this, and truth be told I'd be happier without any of these powers. I just want my life to be normal.

I'll be turning sixteen pretty soon. Andy and Danny said they'd try and make it special. Andy even said he'd try and bake a cake, up at the sheriff's office. I don't know if Mr Montag will let me out to go celebrate, even though he knows I can take care of myself. We're holed up in the admin office, though I said we should be in the headmaster's room instead on the upper floor, much easier to defend. Mr Montag shot that down, apparently it's haunted by something and he didn't want to trap a bunch of ghosts in the wards with us. So, the admin office it is.

Maybe I can sneak out to the precinct instead. I don't want to be stuck in here with nothing to do on my birthday, and the familiars running around don't make great party guests. At least Danny will be there. I don't like it when he tries to visit me here. It's too dangerous in the woods, but he never listens. Oh well, hopefully I'll see him on my birthday. That'll definitely be something...


	2. Chapter 2

**October 14th, 2013**

My birthday was yesterday. There was cake, sort of. I don't really think Andy's ever tried baking anything before, so what was supposed to be a sponge cake with chocolate icing ended up a gooey mess with some kind of brown coating that felt pretty sticky. To be fair though, I'm surprised he even managed that with the rations. Sheriff Bannerman mentioned there were supply shortages again, and she's had to send some of the newcomers out to help gather stuff.

Oh yeah, I meant to say, there are newcomers to the island. I have no idea how they got here when the bridge is closed (Danny was spouting some crap about men in black and superheroes), but they seem to be like me. I can sense something about them, anyway. They keep themselves to themselves, mostly, but there seem to be a few in three groups, kind of like five apiece, wandering around just looking for something. They don't talk to each other but I know exactly who they are. Headmaster Montag taught us all about them, telling us we had to pick a side when we graduate.

I don't want to choose sides. I never asked for any of this, I just want to control what I have and live a normal life. Then again, Ms Usher said I could probably get a fast track to college through the Templars, some magical college, so maybe I could...

No. I can't let myself think like that, it's just going to cause trouble. Just like Danny does. He wanted to go out with me to the woods again and I told him no. Again. I think he's great, I really do, but there's just too much of him that's fascinated by this whole side of me and it gets on my nerves, a little. We spent a bit of alone time together anyway, when we could. Sheriff Bannerman sent Andy to 'chaperone' us but we managed to give him the slip. We ended up hiding in the church while Reverend Hawthorne was busy eating the sloppy cake mix. I'd say he should really get those wards seen to, but they seem to be holding for a while (I'll at least let Ms Usher know later...). Kind of sacrilegious in a way, but ever since I found out what I could do I guess I never really saw the point of religion. Strange since the guys from New York are all over that kind of stuff, at least the older ones were.

Maybe the groups have come to try and sort things out here? I didn't get any answers from them (truth be told I was a bit scared to ask questions), but they seemed pretty interested in me. I overheard someone say they were waiting for the other one though, so maybe someone else is on their way? Danny says they've come to cover it all up, but he goes through so many theories so quickly it's hard to keep up with any of them. Anyway, we spent all afternoon hiding in the church with our cell phones off. It was nice just being together without having to worry about what was outside.

Except the occasional piles of ash appearing by the main doors. Bit of a downer, I suppose.


	3. Chapter 3

**October 17th, 2013**

Today we had more new arrivals to the island. I actually started seeing these 'men (and women) in black' that Danny was talking about. They've been driving these SUVs around with fancy gadgets, a couple of them came up the drive (then retreated when they saw all the familiars gathering around). No idea why they're here though. There was another one arrive too from the groups that Venice must have sent. I don't really think they're here of their own accord now, and definitely not to help us. Ms Usher told me about the Council though, and they've been turning up as well with these weird guns that they don't even have to reload. One of them approached the school, but Headmaster Montag sent them away saying we were grateful for the help, but that we didn't need it. I don't know what he thought he was doing, but to be fair they did look pretty threatening (and they had some strange medical looking equipment with them...).

More of that black ooze has been appearing around lately, by the way. I've already told Danny not to touch it. Normally he doesn't listen, but when I threw a little bit of raw meat from a dead zombie (Mr Montag hates it when I call them that) on a puddle of the stuff he saw what it did. I won't go into detail, but it wasn't pretty.

I saw Danny's spy plane flying around yesterday as well. I've already had a sneaky look at the photos, when he brought it with him to the coast to visit me (I keep telling him not to come down here, we do have video chat on our phones now...). On the one hand, I'm pretty jealous that he likes this Cassie King so much. On the other hand, looking at the photos, I'm more than a little jealous of her... Then again, Danny's a teenage boy. I have no idea what goes on in his mind most of the time, but I can take a pretty good stab at it. What's in his mind, that is. I don't really want to stab him. I don't really need a knife, after all.

Wait, that came out all creepy and wrong. Can I start over? Probably not. Let's move on.

There have been more ravens flying around in the past couple of days. Not my favourite bird, but in a kind of morbid way I think they can be pretty cool, seeing them flying around. With the skies outside though, keeping everything dark even during the day, they just look a little bit evil. Not my best choice of words, that's a bit cliché, but work with me here. Mr Montag was going to say something yesterday about them, but he got cut off by Ms Usher before he could really get into his stride. Just as well, really. It's hard enough sleeping knowing the wards are the only thing standing between us and all the things out there, least of all the familiars in the hallways. If it wasn't for Danny, and the internet still being up and running, I'd probably have already gone insane.

Maybe I already have.

_(Note - I haven't)._


End file.
